Pánico, Egoísmo y Lealtad
by Reiko Dark Angel
Summary: Tres emociones que rodean a nuestro rubio favorito Naruto Uzumaki en diferentes momentos de su vida. Este fic participa en el reto emociones del foro Arte Shinobi.
1. Pánico

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra del gran maestro Kishimoto, de lo contrario Naruto y Sasuke serían todos míos :3**

_**Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi.**_

* * *

Pánico

_Terror, miedo, esa emoción tan paralizante, tan capaz de llevarte a la destrucción, tan horrible, tan perturbadora, el pánico te hace sentir intranquilo, inseguro, es tan incontrolable que puede llevarte a la misma locura._

Pánico, eso era lo que él estaba sintiendo, pánico, mientras sostenía al shinobi caído en sus brazos, el gran genio Neji Hyuuga, su mente estaba paralizada, colapsando por dicha emoción que nunca creyó sentir de una manera tan fuerte como lo hacía ahora, sentía que el mundo entero caía sobre él, ver a tantos a su alrededor, muertos, heridos, agonizantes, le causaba que se le revolviera el estómago.

Naruto sentía como su cuerpo entero temblaba debido al pánico, incluso sus pensamientos comenzaron a dejar de funcionar.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando hablas de esperanzas e ideales. Ésta es la realidad- habló Obito con su voz imponente.

El Uzumaki se sentía en una pesadilla, como si su mente hubiera sido desconectada del mundo real, estaba fuera de si, y todo a causa del pánico, el maldito pánico que lo embargaba, el que no lo dejaba pensar claramente, el que lo llenaba de inseguridad.

Su mente lo llevó a algunos años atrás, cuando era sólo un niño pequeño, cuando era despreciado por cada persona de la aldea, cuando estaba solo y no tenía un padre que lo protegiera ni una madre que le arrullara en las noches y le dijera que todo estaría bien, en esos momentos sentía pánico, en aquella misión en Kirigakure, al quedarse paralizado por el miedo cuando esos ninjas aparecieron de repente y tuvo que ser salvado por Sasuke, también sintió pánico, cuando Sasuke fue "asesinado" por Haku, y liberó el poder del Kyubi por primera vez, sí, también sintió pánico, muchas veces había pasado por eso, muchas veces había sentido pánico, tantas que no podía ni contarlas, pero ahora era diferente, la sensación le recorría el cuerpo, y como si no hubiera un mañana calló al suelo de rodillas, las ganas de llorar lo invadieron

-No tienes ni padre ni madre, tu maestro Jiraya está muerto, y mientras te sigas oponiendo tus amigos continuarán muriendo, uno tras otro, nadie que te reconozca va a sobrevivir. Y ya sabes lo que hay después de todo esto, SOLEDAD. No hay necesidad de estar en esta realidad. Ven aquí Naruto- la mano de Obito se extendió hacia él.

Sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, era cierto, todo era cierto, veía la mano de Obito frente a él, se permitió pensarlo, pensar en lo correctas que eran esas palabras, no quería ver a nadie más morir, no quería ver más sufrimiento, no quería perder a las personas que tanto quería, estaba harto de despedirse de los que amaba, así que extendió su brazo para así tomar la de el shinobi enemigo.

Pero justo cuando estaba por tomar esa mano, se vio interrumpido por la chica a su lado, Hyuuga Hinata, posó su mano en su mejilla y él la miro a los ojos, blancos y puros, llenos de determinación, y al escuchar sus palabras recordó su objetivo, el no dejar morir a quienes quería, el proteger las vidas de sus compañeros, el significado de las palabras de Neji, lo que en verdad importaba, él no podía renunciar a eso, no podía dejarlo todo atrás, porque entonces…todo habría sido en vano.

-¡Esa sería la forma real de matar a tus amigos!, ya no serían más tus compañeros- eso era lo que decía la Hyuuga y él escuchaba expectante las palabras de aquella tímida kunoichi –Esto es lo que pienso, así que…estemos juntos Naruto-kun. Siempre yendo hacia delante y no renunciando a las palabras de uno mismo, este también es mi camino ninja.

Entonces todo se volvió claro, lo que parecía indefinido se volvía nítido, las palabras de Hinata cobraron vida dentro de él, toda sensación de miedo, de inseguridad, ése pánico que antes había experimentado, se esfumó de su cuerpo, pero aún dudaba, hasta que la voz de Kurama se hizo escuchar, dándole aún dos más razones para seguir, sus padres, por ellos luchaba, por ellos vivía, ellos murieron por él, tal como Neji acababa de hacerlo, todos confiaban en él, todos tenían fe en él, y gracias a ellos, es que podía continuar.

Se levantó y tomó la mano de la Hyuuga, su cuerpo se llenó de esa excitación, ese valor que yacía dentro de él.

-¡Hinata gracias!, ¡Mi vida no es la única, es gracias a que has permanecido a mi lado!- "Y Neji, gracias a ti también".

Así que recuperando la fuerza, la seguridad y con el poder de Kurama de su lado estaba listo para combatir de nuevo. El pánico se había ido, la voluntad era lo único que quedaba dentro, no lucharía sólo por él, lucharía por todos, los defendería a toda costa, siempre yendo hacia el frente, siempre con la cabeza en alto, sin dudar, con seguridad, siempre firmemente hacia delante.

Prestándole el chakra del kyuubi a sus compañeros, todos comenzaron a combatir arduamente.

-¡Neji!- Lee lloraba mientras Gai trataba de consolar a su estudiante.

-Les enseñaré algo- dijo Obito de repente –Lo que he vivido hasta ahora, ¡También puede funcionar como una poderosa maldición!

Kakashi le habló a Naruto, recordándole las veces en las que había dicho que no dejaría a sus amigos morir, de lo duro que era llevar la herida consigo al verlos caer, el jinchuriki sabía de lo que su maestro hablaba, entendía bien lo que significaba, pero cargar con la herida era saber que ellos permanecía ahí, que era reales, Naruto lo sabía bien, y por eso y aunque fuera una maldición, él mantendría al Neji real dentro de su corazón.

_Pánico, el pánico es esa emoción tan paralizante, tan capaz de llevarte a la destrucción, tan horrible, tan perturbadora, el pánico te hace sentir intranquilo, inseguro, es tan incontrolable que puede llevarte a la misma locura, Naruto sabía lo que era sentir pánico, a lo largo de su vida lo había experimentado muchas veces, pero el pánico no es algo que permanece eternamente, siempre hay una salida, aunque creas que no la hay, al final la encuentras, él lo había hecho, y en todas esas veces había podido seguir, el pánico siempre aparecerá en las peores situaciones, pero aún con todo y pánico, siempre se puede salir adelante._

* * *

**Ay pues que puedo decir ahora, son las 2:55 de la mañana y realmente no puedo saber si lo hice bien o no, espero que les haya gustado, es la primera historia que escribo para un reto y estoy nerviosa, dejen reviews, ya saben que no es necesaria una cuenta y además hacen a Reiko-chan muy feliz ****, gracias por leerme!**


	2. Egoísmo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra del gran maestro Kishimoto, de lo contrario Naruto y Sasuke serían todos míos :3**

_**Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi.**_

* * *

Egoísmo

_Amor excesivo, interés en una sola persona, el quererte solamente a ti y a nadie más, una persona egoísta actúa conforme a lo que le conviene, sin ni siquiera interesarse por el prójimo, eso es ser egoísta._

Se sentía fatal, se sentía como la persona más horrible del planeta, el peor amigo en la faz de la tierra, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, la respuesta era simple, la tenía, o eso creyó, y la dejó ir, ahora estaba en brazos de otro, aquel que era su mejor amigo, cuando la noticia llegó a sus oídos le impactó, no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, la chica de cabellos azulados, esa chica tímida, a la cual nunca prestó atención, aquella que hace tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, Hinata Hyuuga, pero claro, algo característico de Naruto Uzumaki era ser despistado, nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que la chica albergaba hacia él, sino hasta ese día cuando luchó contra Pain, en el cual ella se le declaró valientemente.

La chica jamás recibió respuesta de su parte, y como bien dicen nadie espera para siempre, jamás pensó que un amor florecería entre la Hyuuga y el Uchiha, en realidad, nadie lo pensaba, pues cuando Sasuke volvió a la aldea parecía no tener interés por nada, ni nadie, pero al parecer eso cambió cuando se le asignó a Hinata como guardiana, en fin, el punto no era ése.

El punto es que en esos momentos Naruto se sentía como la persona más mala del planeta, algo dentro de él dolía, el chico se sentía egoísta, al ver a su mejor amigo y a la chica Hyuuga juntos le causaba un terrible enfado, le causaba repulsión, le causaba enojo, le causaba esa sensación de irritación y rencor hacia Sasuke, y por más que intentaba, por más que quería convencerse de que se le pasaría, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

No deseaba ver a Hinata con Sasuke, no deseaba verla con nadie más, estaba consciente de que ahora mismo él había cumplido uno de sus sueños había logrado obtener el amor de Sakura, la chica que había perseguido desde siempre, y ahora era suya, pero no estaba conforme, seguía queriendo a la peliazul, el dilema no lo dejaba pensar en nada más, no lo dejaba ni siquiera dormir, quería que esa relación terminara, quería que algo entre ellos pasara, pero al parecer con el paso de los días Sasuke y Hinata se enamoraban aún más.

Naruto sabía que lo que deseaba y sentía estaba mal, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, aún así, él no haría nada nunca para separarlos, porque por más egoísta que fuera en esos momentos, jamás tendría el valor de hacer una cosa tan terrible como alejar la felicidad que Sasuke sentía en esos momentos, él ya había sufrido demasiado.

Así que no le quedaba más que resignarse, los observó, la chica estaba feliz, y aunque el serio rostro del Uchiha no demostrara la misma felicidad, sabía que él también lo estaba, suspiró, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, si tan solo le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Hinata, tal vez sería él el que ahora mismo estuviera a su lado, tal vez sería él el que la abrazara y besara, tal vez el haría muchas cosas, pero eso no pasaría, porque el hubiera no existe y porque ella ahora era feliz con alguien más.

Caminó lejos de la pareja, tratando de calmar su mente, pero esos sentimientos no se alejaban de él, le costa tanto aceptarlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, sólo podía guardarse esos sentimientos para él mismo y esperar a que desaparecieran, en ese momento supo que debía de aprender a vivir con la idea de que había perdido algo que, aunque no le pertenecía, seguramente habría sido muy especial, en ese momento supo que debía dejar ir eso que por más que le costara, nunca fue suyo, y que jamás se dio la oportunidad de dejar que lo fuera, él debía dejar marchar a Hinata, aunque su corazón no quisiera hacerlo.

Sabía que no podría retenerla a su lado, nunca podría, y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza continuó su andar, ahora era el turno de Sasuke de ser feliz, y ahora era su turno de perder, pero ése era el precio que pagaba por ser tan despistado, lo cual probablemente nunca se le iba a quitar, igualmente quiso desearle lo mejor a esos dos enamorados.

Llegó al lado de su novia Sakura Haruno, y sonrió tan alegre como siempre, tratando de ocultar ese egoísmo que vivía dentro de él, observó de reojo como Hinata y Sasuke se besaban de manera tierna pero al mismo tiempo apasionada y su corazón se estrujó dentro de su pecho, Naruto pensó que el amor de Hinata le pertenecía, puede que haya sido así, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse dueño de ella, tal vez ahora comprendería la frase de "Si amas algo, déjalo ir", tal vez eso fue lo que la Hyuuga hizo con él, pero él no quería hacerlo con ella.

-¿Te sucede algo Naruto?- preguntó Sakura al ver la expresión depresiva en los ojos azules de su novio.

-No es nada Sakura-chan- contestó y volvió a sonreír.

_Amor excesivo, interés en una sola persona, el quererte solamente a ti y a nadie más, una persona egoísta actúa conforme a lo que le conviene, sin ni siquiera interesarse por el prójimo, eso es ser egoísta, Naruto no era una persona egoísta, él se preocupaba por los demás y siempre buscaba su bien, pero en aquellos momentos el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez no de la forma en la que alguien lo describiría, pero sí en la forma de tener miedo a perder algo, pero él debería aprender a vivir con ello, y con el sentimiento de que siempre guardaría el amor que alguna vez Hinata le entregó._

* * *

**No sé si se entendió del todo esto, igual para mí quedo algo "extraño" por no decir muy extraño jeje, y realmente no se me podía ocurrir nada para esta emoción, pero hice lo mejor que puede, reviews?.**


	3. Lealtad

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra del gran maestro Kishimoto, de lo contrario Naruto y Sasuke serían todos míos :3**

_**Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi.**_

* * *

Lealtad

_Fidelidad, compañerismo, unión, fraternidad, la lealtad une, crea lazos esenciales, y es capaz de conectar el alma de una persona a otra, ser leal no significa serlo sólo con los demás, ser leal implica creer en uno mismo. _

Ambos se aproximaban hacia el otro con gran velocidad, el chidori resplandeciendo en la mano de su adversario y su rasengan colisionarían uno contra el otro, al igual que hace años lo habían hecho del mismo modo en el Valle del Fin, cuando no pudo evitar que él, Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo-rival-hermano desertara de la aldea para ir en busca de Orochimaru.

Veía sus ojos, el dolor, el sufrimiento, el odio y la sed de venganza, "Es curioso Sasuke, ahora mismo…tu y yo…podríamos estar cada uno en el lugar del otro" pensó, permitiéndose imaginarlo, él sosteniendo un chidori y el Uchiha un rasengan.

-¡Chidori!

-¡Rasengan!

Exclamaron al unísono mientras ambos jutsus estaban a punto de chocar, fueron rodeados por la luz y en un instante estaban los dos, uno frente al otro, mirándose…

-Sé muy bien lo que sientes…antes, toda la aldea me odiaba, y todo porque tengo el Kyuubi dentro de mí- decía Naruto, mientras recordaba a aquel zorro sellado en su interior, el desprecio que todos le tenían, la soledad en la que se veía antes –Yo también les odiaba a todos. Y deseaba poder vengarme de ellos…

Sí, eso era lo que antes habría querido, vengarse de todos, demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban, y probablemente si lo hubiera hecho, también estaría pensando en las mismas cosas horribles que Sasuke guardaba en su mente.

_**-**__**Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie... Hasta que conocí a gente como tú e Iruka-sensei... Sabía que siempre estabas solo... Me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo... Quería pasar a saludarte... Simplemente me hizo feliz... Pero no podía... Estaba celoso de lo fuerte que eras...- decía el Uzumaki al tiempo que lo imaginaba, cada vez que veía al pequeño Uchiha sólo, sentado a la orilla del río Naka, y él sonreía -Por lo que te convertí en mi rival... Yo quería ser igual que tú... Empecé como nada más que... Finalmente hice un lazo... Fuimos en misiones como el Equipo Kakashi y te perseguí... Con ganas de ser tan fuerte, tan genial... ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte!- finalizó sonriente.**_

-Naruto…-Sasuke sonaba serio, como siempre –Es demasiado tarde, ¡Nada de lo que digas ahora podrá cambiarme!, ¡Voy a matarte a ti y hasta la última persona de tu querida aldea!- exclamó con una voz cargada de ira, de odio –¡Ha llegado la hora de que tomes una decisión!, ¡Matarme y convertirte en un héroe o ser asesinado y convertirte en otra de mis víctimas!

-No quiero perder ni tampoco pasar a la historia por ser el hombre que te mató!- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza -¡No elegiré ni una ni la otra!- exclamó con determinación en sus ojos.

Ambos ataques chocaron y ambos salieron disparados, Sasuke fue atrapado por Zetsu y Naruto por Kakashi.

-¡Te dije que te fueras Naruto- exclamó Kakashi observando a su alumno.

-Ahora, lo tengo todo claro- dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes claro?, ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

Naruto y Sasuke se miraban fijamente, ambos desafiándose con la mirada, negro contra azul, luz contra oscuridad, en ese momento Madara apareció anunciando que debían irse, aunque varios clones de Zetsu estaban formándose para querer capturar a Naruto fueron detenidos por el enmascarado.

-Además, estoy empezando a preocuparme por Kisame, ve a ver como le va, y ya de pasó reúnete con tu parte negra.

-Sí, señor- exclamó Zetsu.

-Vámonos Sasuke.

-¡Espera!- fue detenido por el Uchiha.

Ambos shinobis se miraron de nuevo, aguardando por lo que el jinchuriki diría.

-Sasuke, ¿Recuerdas eso que me dijiste en el Valle del Fin?, ¿Eso sobre los ninjas de élite?

"Cuando dos ninjas de élite se enfrentan y sus puños se encuentran, en ese momento son capaces de leer los pensamientos del otro, nosotros no necesitamos palabras, eres débil Naruto, así que dime, ¿Viste lo que hay en mi corazón?, ¿Sabes como me sentía realmente?" esas eran las palabras que recordaba de él, en ese momento.

-Y después de este intercambio de hoy lo he entendido mucho mejor, nos hemos convertido en ninjas de élite Sasuke, tu y yo- se acercó a él un poco y continuó hablando –Así que dime, ¿Has visto lo que hay en mi corazón?, ¿Sabes como me siento realmente?, ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta de lo que pasará, si volvemos a enfrentarnos?

Todos lo observaban sin decir ninguna palabra, Sakura, Kakashi, Madara y Sasuke.

-Moriremos los dos, pero si de verdad atacas Konoha, nuestra batalla será inevitable- sus palabras daban una fuerte impresión, y estaban llenas de verdad -¡Entonces toma todo tu odio y golpéame con todas tus fuerzas!, ¡Yo soy el único que puede aguantar todo este sufrimiento!, ¡Es mi trabajo y el de nadie más!, ¡Yo soportaré la carga de tu odio y moriremos juntos!- finalizó.

Esas palabras habían impresionado al último Uchiha, así que se limitó a preguntar:

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿A ti que carajos te pasa?!, ¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?!- exclamó.

Naruto lo observó y sonrió, aunque Sasuke lo hubiera olvidado, él jamás lo haría, el siempre se mantendría leal ante ese lazo que los unía.

-Porque soy tu amigo.

Amigo, esa única palabra que significaba más que nada, amigo, Naruto siguió hablando hasta que sintió que las palabras eran suficientes, Sasuke mantenía que el único en morir sería el Uzumaki, pero aún así el chico rubio se mantenía firme en su decisión, incluso cuando Kakashi quiso encargarse de su ex alumno, él intervino.

-¿Cómo podría ser digno de convertirme en Hokage, si ni siquiera soy capaz de salvar a mi amigo?, ¡El único que va a pelear contra Sasuke soy yo!

Kakashi cedió ante las palabras de Naruto y estaba a punto de encargarse de Madara con su Kamui, si no fuera porque el hombre alegó que esa técnica no funcionaba con él, y desapareció junto con el Uchiha.

-Estaré listo cuando tú lo estés, Sasuke- dijo Naruto una vez que ambos Uchihas desaparecieron.

_Fidelidad, compañerismo, unión, fraternidad, la lealtad une, crea lazos esenciales, y es capaz de conectar el alma de una persona a otra, ser leal no significa serlo sólo con los demás, ser leal implica creer en uno mismo, Naruto creía en él, él sería capaz de alejar todo ese odio de Sasuke, porque su lealtad siempre sería fuerte, y aún si no podía hacerlo entonces morirían juntos, porque él no pensaba abandonar a su amigo, porque siempre se mantendría leal ._

* * *

**En realidad creo que éste fue el que más me gusto de todos, espero que a ustedes también, me dejan un review asi todo sensual y hermoso? :)**


End file.
